


Ver y creer

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Future Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A los diecisiete años Arya sigue aprendiendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ver y creer

A Sansa le gustaba fingir que celebraba su boda, con algún vestido sacado a hurtadillas de los arcones de su madre y cada participante a sus órdenes para reproducir exactamente toda su tonta fantasía nupcial. Jeyne llevaba la cola, tratando de que no se manchase tanto como para delatar el robo del vestido. Arya siempre tenía que hacer de ayudante del septon (porque en las bodas de Sansa había un septon y siete ayudantes y siete septas y siete mil estupideces más). Al menos las veces que la septa la obligaba a quedarse en las habitaciones de las niñas o cuando la castigaban. Ambas cosas eran practicamente lo mismo.

Una vez Sansa la nombró septon, pero Arya cambió las bendiciones, derramó el agua que usaban como vino sobre el cabello recién trenzado de su hermana y terminó teniendo que pensar sobre los siete aspectos de la Gracia durante la hora de la cena, de rodillas en el suelo de piedra del sept vacío, mientras en el salón su familia se servía cordero de verano con miel y piñones y pan de nueces. Pero daba igual, Jon le guardó un poco de todo y se lo comieron sentados en la ventana de la habitación de Arya y riéndose de la cara que había puesto Sansa cuando su supuesto septon exaltó las virtudes de la boñiga de vaca bendita.

Sansa fingía y mentía a todas horas: jugando a ser una gran dama esperando a su esposo, haciendo reverencias y riéndole las gracias a señores vasallos a cuya espalda arrugaba su linda nariz, matando a su propio huargo por negarse a terminar con su juego de ser princesa.

Durante años Arya había olvidado todo aquello, concentrada en el deseo de volver a encontrarla, con los ojos azules como Invernalia un día sin nubes y el pelo cobrizo de Lady Catelyn, que había muerto sin que Arya pudiera matarse para intentar evitarlo. Todos esos años en que se sintió pequeña y lejos de todo, comprimida por la cantidad de cosas que necesitaba aprender, Arya sólo había pensado en las cosas buenas, lo que echaba de menos.

Después, por mucho tiempo, no pensó en Sansa más que fugazmente, con la misma falta de intensidad con que se preguntaba dónde iban a dormir la noche siguiente o si dormirían en absoluto. Era algo sobre lo que no tenía ningún poder que él no quisiera darla, y sólo podía abrir los ojos, escuchar como si el oído fuera su único sentido, a veces de forma literal, y añadir un nuevo truco, una nueva palabra, un escalofrío distinto a los que ya llevaba a la espalda.

Sansa fingía y mentía para creer que era lo que deseaba ser. Ahí estaba la diferencia. Arya era quien necesitaba ser en cada momento. Lo había sido desde que un cuervo de dientes podridos la cortó el pelo y comenzó a llamarla Arry.

Pero aquello nunca funcionaría.

\- Nadie se creerá que somos amantes - le había dicho aquella mañana, antes de entrar en el bosque, y por esos tres segundos dejó de ser Arya la aprendiz de secretos para ser Arya la niña que nunca se conformaba si creía tener la razón, ceño fruncido y los ojos castaños oscurecidos por la tozudez. No sucedía a menudo.

\- La niña obedece y la gente cree. No tiene cara de mentirosa, sea cual sea su cara.

Y entonces una inclinación engañosa que Arya había acogido con la respiración agitada porque tiene diecisiete años y la confunde con el preludio a una caricia en la mejilla. A un beso en los labios. Jaqen que se ríe burlón, que se burla sonriente sin emitir un sólo sonido mientras echaba a caminar hacia el bosque, un espejismo de servales y encinas en medio de las praderas del Lejano Este. Y ellos dos, maestros en el arte antiguo de ser otras personas, aunque Arya no confía demasiado en que las dos personas que son ahora puedan pasar por amantes. Aunque a veces le mire y él se desdoble, y mientras el auténtico Jaqen continúa sucediendo, hablando, caminando, el otro, el que Arya tiene dentro, en la cabeza y el vientre, ese se acerca y completa el beso y las caricias y el calor de la piel tan cerca que ella tiene que detenerse. Porque es real, al menos para ella, aunque él esté a dos metros cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, ignorante -o fingiéndolo- de los juegos de su imagen. Pero Arya ha aprendido a caminar a través de la ceguera, de rocas ardiendo y del calor que hace que se estremezca, y llega al lado del Jaqen auténtico, que no la besa pero sonríe como si fuera a hacerlo.

A su alrededor el bosque se mueve y sus habitantes se unen al camino invisible sin hostilidad, colocándose los arcos a la espalda y saludando con una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de liderar la marcha.

\- La niña lo ha hecho muy bien - afirma Jaqen con tono casual, casi tarareando, las manos en los bolsillos como si estuvieran visitando el mercado de Inbiwan, esperando que alguna moza le regale una manzana. Arya parpadea sin comprender, todavía ebria de su roce imaginario.

\- No he dicho nada - se defiende finalmente.

Y él sonríe, cómo no, y esta vez sí que es él cuando la golpea en el centro de la frente con el dedo índice y Arya vuelve a parpadear.

\- No necesitan que lo digas.


End file.
